


Come Fly With Me

by kkHiMeIsLost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gothic, Original Character(s), Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkHiMeIsLost/pseuds/kkHiMeIsLost
Summary: A short story depicting the horrors a young schizophrenic person goes through after losing their bride.





	Come Fly With Me

I slowly began to lift my head and peak through the corners of my eyes as an unpleasant scraping sound repeated it’s woeful cry. Kneeling at the altar placed front and center in the old french cathedral, I was hit once again by the memory of the beautiful woman I was supposed to marry in this very place. When I opened my eyes fully I began to scan the large room, it was lit only by the glowing light of her blessed candle. As I glanced around I became alarmed with what I saw.  
It seemed as if the shadows dancing on the cathedral walls were coming to life and reaching toward me, they were getting closer. Their gnarled shadows’ claws slowly stretched out, reaching for something only the darkness herself could recognize. As they began lowering themselves, I find myself entranced, eyes locked with the twisted amalgamations of what seemed to represent my sorrow. It slowly dawns on my grief clouded mind that they are actually coming closer to me, ever closer and ever more quickly. Upon my realization, the hands began to dart out at me suddenly and without hesitation.  
I found my exhausted body running to the only visible exit, a back set of stairs leading into the darkness, without her candle, being chased by those wretched hands. Stair after stair, the hands only got closer, multiplying in number and seeming to only become more and more desperate. The stairs began creaking and breaking under my stomping feet, falling away from underneath me. Just as the last stairs began to crumble, I saw something to give me a glimmer of hope.  
A true exit, and the darkness didn’t touch it either, a brightly lit exit. I needed to get to it. Scrambling towards the door and away from the claws, I ran straight into the jaws of another problem. The hallway suddenly became even darker and a silence that seemed to absorb all things upon my arrival. As I slowed my frantic sprint into a panicked walk, I began to hear it. That mildly unpleasant scraping noise was evolving into something much more chilling. The voices of a thousand, whispered to me. They were cold, alone, forgotten. The voices continued, only getting louder over the short time and more furious in tone. Suddenly, the voices that were mere whispers one moment had crescendoed into screams of agony and despair. Alone with not a drop of hope inside my heart, I watched as the already dim lightly room drained of whatever luminescence was left. I began my descent.  
The voices echoed and seemed to fill my head with a dreadful chorus of wailing. Louder and louder until I was drowning in the cry that shook the whole building. I was alone, not even my lovely bride by my side. I couldn’t do a thing. The hallway stretched on further and further, the end always found itself just out of my reach. Paralysed by the by the blood curdling screams, I knew I could venture no farther. The louder the screams grew, the deeper and heavier the darkness fell. Everything around me was out to get me, the darkness was soul crushing and I found it harder to breath, the sound scratching at my ears with the shrill tones.  
Suddenly one sweet tone rose above the rest. And I recognized this gentle sound. It was the voice of my beloved. Her voice smooth as silk, wrapped me in a warmth and comfort I didn’t expect to feel ever again. I fell to my knees. The sound was coming from the end, and in that moment I knew I could break free. I had to, for her. Once I began moving again her voice was cut away from me as quickly as it began.   
Now all that filled the air was the sound of metal scraping at metal. I ran desperately towards that warmth and comfort I felt only seconds before. The journey only became more and more terrifying as the shadows morphed into physical monsters. Complete with real life fangs, claws, horrifying spikes. They chased me with twice the fever of before. One caught me by the leg and I felt my warm blood ooze out as he drug me with no mercy away from my freedom.  
As my vision faded and my eyes closed, I was quickly losing consciousness. Before I faded entirely, I finally saw her. Standing in the door. The exit. The beasts were gone and everything was lit with the most heavenly light. She floating so gracefully to me and extended a delicate hand in my direction. Quickly she whispered to me, “Come fly with me.” I knew I could be free of the shadows haunting my mind if I could just somehow grab her hand. I stood there, straining to reach her hand, and in that last moment of peace, I flew.

**Author's Note:**

> Group project


End file.
